Floats
Floats (フローツ Furōtsu) are summonable familiars that float around their user, hence the name. They come in many different shapes and sizes, but they all are energy manifestations of the user's inner teen Angst. History Floats are strange entities who float and have their own unique personalities. Floats are summoned through a powerful being using the advanced ability, Floating Aura Jutsu Overdrive Technique. ''This technique will summon a float that fits the summoner's inner Angst. Floats vary widely in strength and their initial power is directly tied to the power of their summoner. Floats often do battle with other Floats or enemies of their summoners. They evolve over time once they obtain certain qualifications, usually college degrees, snack items, or power levels. This can lead to situations where the power of any given Float totally eclipses the power of their summoner or floats that are so useless that they might as well not even be around. Although there is no single type of float in appearance or ability, Float names usually contain only two words with a few exceptions and can obviously float. Damage done to Floats takes real time or money via micro-transactions to heal. Fortunately, unlike some ''other shows, if a float gets hurt its summoner will not also suffer damage. The basic idea for a Float was created by Robot Jesus, who was high off of creating the MacGuffin Muffins. Thus, all Floats (except Galaxy-Gold) are ultimately traceable back to Robot Jesus and his godly cooking skills. While high, Robot Jesus also decided that any being would be capable of wielding the power of a Float so long as they had the power to cook. This lead to all beings, even Hell-Satans, being able to use the ''Floating Aura Jutsu Overdrive Technique ''if they had the knowledge and power. Appearances Although many Floats appear and play major parts throughout the manga, the only recurring Floats seen in the show are Football Master (left), the Float of Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout, Chocolate Khan (right, below), the Float of Dengar Dangerous, and Robot Jesus himself, who is Football Master's Float somehow. Currently there are 322 known floats; this total, of course, excludes Floats from the fan-made episodes. Football Master and Robot Jesus are summoned in Episode 401 when Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout powers up into his Hyper-Edge Mode. Video Game In the Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout video games, Floats often appear as helpful companions or function as consumable combat power-ups, but they've never been playable as characters until the release of Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout Ultimate Death Decider 7X in which Robot Jesus is playable by DLC. Unfortunately, Robot Jesus was excluded from tournaments, because he is invincible, being the creator of Mountain Dew Radiation and with infinite power nuggets. He was unbeatable, and his undefeated record at tournaments has ruined 417 total relationships and counting. Why they programmed any playable character in a fighting game with total invincibility and omnipotence is a mystery to this day. Trivia *They were originally going to be called "Stans." However, a cease-and-desist letter, various lawsuits, and a drunken bar fight between the producers led to the name being changed. **Nobody has ever asked Ultra Satan if he plagiarized the idea of Floats from a better franchise and lived to tell the tale. Category:Familiars Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Characters